Mr. Know It All
Mr. Know It All '''by ''Kelly Clarkson ''will be featured in The Fight To Win. It will be sung by Kitty and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers accompanying background vocals. Lyrics '''Kitty: Mr. Know-It-All Well ya think you know it all But ya don't know a thing at all Ain't it, ain't it something y'all When somebody tells you something 'bout you Think that they know you more than you do So you take it down another pill to swallow Mr. Bring-Me-Down Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you? But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be Nobody gonna make a fool out of me Baby, you should know that I lead not follow Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers: Oh you think that you know me, know me That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me You ain't got the right to tell me When and where to go, no right to tell me Acting like you own me lately Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Alissa: Mr. Play-Your-Games Only got yourself to blame When you want me back again But I ain't falling back again 'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies Let's be clear baby this is goodbye I ain't coming back tomorrow Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers: Oh you think that you know me, know me That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Kitty and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers: You ain't got the right to tell me When and where to go, no right to tell me Acting like you own me lately Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Kitty: So what? You've got the world at your feet And you know everything about everything But you don't Alissa: You still think I'm coming back But baby you'll see Kitty and Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers: Oh you think that you know me, know me That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me You ain't got the right to tell me When and where to go, no right to tell me Acting like you own me lately Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Kitty and Alissa: Mr. Know-It-All Well ya think you know it all But ya don't know a thing at all Ain't it, yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Category:Songs sung by Alissa Category:Songs sung by The Talented New Yorkers Category:Competition Songs Category:Songs sung at Nationals